


Endeavour: Trisagion

by Parakeetist



Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food, Housewarming, Love is Strange, Party, Self-Defense, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parakeetist/pseuds/Parakeetist
Summary: This story is not in line with my others. I have jammed together parts of series four and six.‘Trisagion’ is the name of a Greek series of prayers, as well as a hymn. It means ‘thrice holy’ and is pronounced “tri-sah-yee-on.”The scene which takes place at Mr. Morton's house is what I had planned for the original ending of ‘Shadow.’Thank you.





	Endeavour: Trisagion

Endeavour: Trisagion  
by Parakeetist

 

Endeavour was spending another evening at home. Another quiet, deadly dull evening. He sat at his desk, pinched the bridge of his nose, and tried to think.  


Ms. Thursday was still away. She hadn’t called. Her parents were terrified. Mrs. Thursday was walking around like a ghost, full of too many pills and at her wits' end what to do about the crisis. The good Inspector had tried to find Joan. No dice.  


Unable to cook, or watch television, Endeavour paced back and forth. The flat was tiny. He had never lived a large place since he moved away from home. But he would give all his bank account, meager as it was, to whoever helped him find Ms. Thursday and bring her back.  


The phone rang. He picked it up. He wasn’t expecting Mr. Thursday to call him at this hour, as the both of them were supposed to be at dinner, but it was understood, on this case, that his calls were welcome any time.  


“Morse?”  


“I have a call, reverse the charges, from Leamington,” the operator said.  


He was puzzled. Who was this? “I don’t know anybody from Leamington.”  


Then a thought rang in his head. “Yes, put it through, I’ll take the charges.”  


There was a click on the line. He heard heavy breathing.  


“Miss Thursday?” he said. His nerves were shot.  


The breathing continued.  


Then the person on the other end of the line hung up.  


It was no use. No use. He screamed and threw the phone at the wall.  


For a long moment, he stared at it. Then he picked it up and thumped it down on the table.  


Seconds later, it rang again.  


The operator said, “I have a collect call from Leamington-”  


“Put it through, I’ll take the charges. Please. Now.”  


The operator did so.  


“He’s in the toilet,” Ms. Thursday said, speaking very rapidly. “I only have a few seconds.” She took a deep breath. “He hit me.” Endeavour gasped. “121 Pine Street. I’m taking the bus.” Then the dial tone sounded again.  


He rushed to scribble the address on a note pad. Then he called the Thursdays’ house.  


Fred picked up. “Hello?”  


“Mr. Thursday, it’s Morse. I just heard from your daughter.”  


“What? What did she say?”  


“She gave me the address of Ray Morton. I need a new warrant.”  


“What are the charges?”  


“Battery.”  


“Are you saying he struck her?” Thursday fumed. “By God, when I get him, I’ll-”  


“Sir, I think it best if you do not come along on this arrest. They’ll say you’re too closely involved.”  


“You’re right. I’ll call the station and ask them to send you someone. Do not leave until he gets there.”  


“Affirmative.”  


“I’m hanging up now.”  


“Goodbye, sir.” Endeavour put back the receiver.  


He used the bathroom, came back out, and paced some more. Several minutes later, a horn honked at the curb.  


He stuck his head out. It was a man in a police car. Morse put on his jacket and walked out.  


“Hello. We’ve got to go fast,” Endeavour said as he got in. He did not recognize the other officer. “Who are you?”  


“Name’s Robert Lewis,” the man said. “I’ve got some helpers in the back.”  


Morse looked in the back seat. There were leather cases, which he recognized as concealing a shotgun and a pistol. “Hopefully, we won’t need them.”  


“Yes, sir.”  


“Floor it.”  


Lewis did as asked. They took the motorway toward Leamington.  


An hour later, they turned off the route into the parking lot of a petrol station. Lewis went in.  


“Do you know where Pine Street is?” he asked the clerk.  


“I’ll look it up.” The man took out a map. He searched for it, then pointed to the location. “Here.”  


“Okay.” Lewis took out a notepad and scribbled down the cross streets. “Thanks.” He went back to the car.  


“Here,” he said, giving the little drawing to Morse. He took off again.  


They found the street, and parked across from the house. They took their guns out of the back.  


“Which one do you want?” Lewis said.  


Morse took the shotgun. Lewis nodded. They walked to the door.  


Lewis rang the bell. Mrs. Morton answered the door.  


Both officers took out their IDs. “Good afternoon, ma’am,” Robert said. “We’d like to speak to your husband.”  


“What is this?” she said. “Why do you have guns?” She put a hand to her lips.  


“If he comes quietly, there won’t be a problem,” Endeavour said.  


“Ah, ah, I’ll see if he’s home.” She walked back into the depths of the house.  


“Stay out here until I say so,” Morse said. Lewis nodded.  


Suddenly, they heard a man’s voice yelling from inside a back room. The woman’s voice responded, but was cut off. Lewis went to undo the safety of his pistol, but Endeavour held out a hand.  


Ray’s wife ran to the front room. He followed. “Lady, I swear-” He drew back his hand.  


“That’s enough,” Endeavour said, and charged into the house. He raised his shotgun. Lewis pointed his pistol at Morton.  


“What the hell are you doing in here? Don’t you need a warrant?” Ray rasped.  


“Your wife left the door open. I saw you about to strike her.” Endeavour continued to look down the barrel.  


“I was defending myself.”  


“In what world?” Lewis said.  


Ray reached out and pulled back his wife’s hair. She screamed. From his pocket, he pulled out a screwdriver, and held it to her neck.  


“Do you see now? Do you see what I have to put up with at home?” Ray sneered. “Another step and I’ll jab this in.”  


“I’ve got his eye,” Lewis said, pointing his gun.  


“I’m the man in my house. Get out.” Ray’s face turned bright red.  


"You can read the warrant when you’re in the car,” Endeavour seethed.  


“You owe me.” Ray stared in Morse’s eyes. Then he threw his wife to the ground, and ran off into the back of the house.  


“Help her!” Endeavour shouted, and followed Ray.  


Morse searched from room to room. The bathroom was empty. So was the guest room.  


“You won’t get away!” he said. “Surrender right now! It’s the only choice you’ve got!”  


He crept down the hall, checking each open door.  


Ray stepped out of the laundry room. He had a pistol in his hand.  


“Now who’s laughing?” he said. “You, and my wife, and Joan, and everybody else, have humiliated me for the last time.”  


“Give it up, Morton. I’ve got the better firepower.”  


“You think so.” In the blink of an eye, he jumped forward, and jammed the barrel of the pistol under Morse’s chin.  


“Now I’ve got you,” Ray said. “Do you think, if I ask my wife to call your department, they could get me some money and a plane ticket?” He took off the safety. “Do you?” He smiled.  


“We are not in the habit of negotiating with wife-beaters.”  


“A man has to keep discipline. You don’t do that, they’ll walk all over you. I’m supposed to be able to do what I want in my own home.”  


Endeavour kept looking Ray in the eyes. Morse stepped aside, knocked the gun out of the way, and threw Ray to the floor.  


The two men wrestled. Ray sat up and reached for his gun.  


Endeavour beat him to it, and lifted his own. “Goodbye,” he said, and opened fire.

Robert secured Mrs. Morton in the car. Then he walked back in the house.  


He went through the main room and looked for Morse. He turned the corner into the back hallway.  


Robert found him.  


“Oh, God,” he said, and looked at the body on the floor. “Are you all right?”  


Endeavour nodded. “Call the coroner. This is going to take a few hours.”

Much later, the evidence collection unit wrapped up their work. Officers from Leamington walked in and out of the house. The back hallway was festooned with crime scene tape.  


“Ready to go home, sir?” a PC said.  


Endeavour nodded. “I can.”  


“We’ve got somebody to take you and Lewis home. Someone else will be taking Mrs. Morton to the hospital, and then to a women’s shelter.”  


“I’m driving.”  


“I’m sorry, sir. I cannot let you do that. The chief says you are unfit to drive.”  


“Where is he?”  


“In Oxford. I called.”  


“Mr. Thursday or Mr. Bright?”  


“Neither, sir. The chief of Thames Valley.”  


Endeavour raised an eyebrow. “Well, all right. Who’s going to take my car back?”  


“Another man. Name of Lawrence, I believe. Give him your keys, please?”  


PC Lawrence stepped forward. He held out his hand. Endeavour gave him the keys.  


“Thank you, sir. Go with PC Daley.” He gestured to another young man. Daley nodded and walked out to the car.  


Lewis and Morse got into the back seat. Daley put on the radio, and did not speak.  


An hour later, he pulled into the station car park. They got out.  


“Thank you,” Lewis said.  


“You’re welcome,” PC Daley said. The three went into the station.  


“Are we going to wait here until Lawrence gets in?” Endeavour said.  


“I guess,” Lewis said. “Might as well sit down.”  


“And work on our reports.”  


Jim walked into the room. “What happened? Where did you two get off to?”  


Lewis stared at him. “It’s going to be a long story.”

Some minutes later, Jim’s eyes went wide. “Good grief. Morton’s gone. He can’t hurt anybody anymore.”  


“I don’t know if they’ll charge Morse with something,” Lewis said.  


“With what?” Strange said. “It was clearly self-defense.”  


“I know, but they might say something anyway. You know how easy it is for the conduct committee to get a bee up its butt.”  


“Yeah. Well, the two of you may as well go home. You can start on your reports tomorrow.”  


“Do you want us to get extra drivers to take us home?” Lewis said. “That’s how we got here.”  


“Well, the Chief of Police doesn’t need to know quite everything that happens.”  


“Got it.”  


“See you.” Jim walked away.  


Robert went to tell Endeavour. “Mr. Strange says we can go home.”  


“Oh,” Morse said. He drank a cup of water. “Can we drive?”  


Lewis nodded.  


“Thank you. I’ll get going.”  


Morse put on his coat and punched the clock. He walked out to the car park and saw that PC Lawrence had left it there. He got behind the wheel.  


When Morse parked on his block, he felt ten thousand years old. He walked into his flat.  


Almost immediately, the phone rang.  


“Morse?”  


“Hello, it’s Winifred,” the woman said. “I wanted to tell you, my daughter is home. Whatever you did, I can’t thank you enough.”  


“Just doing my job.” He smiled faintly.  


“You are welcome to come over, tomorrow after work, if you want.”  


“Ah – I think I’ll take you up on that. May I speak to Mr. Thursday?”  


“Yes. I’ll put him on.” There was a pause. Then the Inspector picked up.  


“Hello, lad. What happened to you?”  


“Ah, I’ll be able to tell you when I see you tomorrow.”  


“You can’t tell me now?”  


“There’s too much to say.”  


“All right. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll call you in the morning. I’ll try to get them to allow you to have the day off.”  


“I’m coming in, sir. I have work to do.”  


“But Lewis can start the report for you.”  


“All the same, sir.”  


“Well, promise me you’ll take a holiday this year. You never do. Even I do, from time to time.”  


“I’m good at my job.”  


“No one says you’re not. All right, if I can’t convince you, that’s it. See you at the office.”  


“Thank you, sir.” He hung up.  


He took a shower and put his underclothes back on. He threw his pants and shirt in the hamper and slipped under the covers. He was asleep within a breath.

Endeavour woke up to the sound of the alarm. He hastened to dress, and sped to the office.  


Jim greeted him as soon as he walked into the main room. “Hey, you’re here. I was hoping you’d take a day off.”  


“Out of habit,” Morse said. “Did Thursday tell you that?”  


“He said he tried to talk you into it, but it didn’t work. If you change your mind, you can leave anytime. Just sign out in the Personnel office.”  


“I won’t, but thank you for the offer.”  


“Hmph. Well, back to work.” He walked away.  


Morse was working on his report when Thursday came up to him. “My office, please.” He got up and walked with the man.  


Once inside, Thursday closed the door. “Out with it. What happened yesterday?”  


“We went to Leamington to execute a warrant for battery, on Ray Morton.”  


“And?”  


“His wife answered the door. She went to get him, and they had an argument. He pulled her hair, and pushed her down on the floor.”  


“What else?”  


“He ran in the back, and I didn’t see him for a moment. I told Lewis to take Mrs. Morton to the car. He did. I went to look for Morton in the back of the house.” He paused. “I found him.”  


“What did you do?”  


“He pulled out a gun. I raised mine. He rushed forward and pushed the gun under my chin. I blocked it. We fell to the floor, and reached for our guns.” Endeavour froze, and stared.  


“Then what?” Thursday asked.  


“I shot him.”  


“Good Lord. You sure you don’t want the day off?”  


“No, sir, I don’t.”  


“How many times have you killed someone?”  


“This is the first.”  


“You can’t – you see, listen to me – you can’t be mentally right the day after doing something like that.” Thursday spoke quietly, and chose his words very carefully.  


“What is this, the girls’ ward at a children’s hospital?”  


“Watch your mouth, son. Everyone needs help sometimes. No exceptions.”  


“But I get my help at the pub. I’m perfectly happy with that.”  


“You can’t cure yourself that way.”  


“What are you, whipped these days?”  


Thursday stepped up to Morse’s face. “Listen, don’t you ever talk about me or my wife that way again, or we will settle this outside,” he fumed.  


Endeavour immediately looked contrite. “Ah, sir, I’m very-”  


“Out of my office, and don’t get under my feet for the rest of the day. My wife has told me you are invited to our house after work. Behave yourself.”  


Endeavour nodded. Thursday pointed to the door. Morse walked out.  


He returned to his desk, and completed his report. He left a copy on Jim’s desk.  


Endeavour yawned and stretched. He drank a couple more cups of water, and went to punch out.  


He drove toward the Thursday residence.  


When he arrived, he could hear noise coming out of the open window. He thought he heard Strange and Lewis, as well as the family.  


He knocked on the door. “Yes?” came Thursday’s voice. The door opened.  


Morse smiled a little. “Come on in,” Frederick said.  


Strange and Lewis were indeed there. So were Winifred and Joan. All of them stood up and smiled, Joan more wanly than the others.  


Morse saw there was a huge bruise under Joan’s right eye. He gasped. He would have to wait until later to talk to her about it.  


“Hello,” Morse said.  


“Take a seat,” Win said, and gestured to an empty one. Endeavour sat down. She pushed forward a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits. Morse ate and drank.  


“Should have seen it, mate,” Jim said. “We were all watching the cricket. Big fight broke out.”  


“That’s not like them.”  


“Oh yes, supporters ran on the field, people started whacking each other with bats, it was a scene.”  


“I’m sure it’ll be on the highlight reel later.”  


“Sure thing.”  


“Got a call from Sam,” Win said. “He says he’s thinking of leaving the Army. It’s his decision. I just hope he finds a job and is happy.”  


“Oh, good.” Endeavour smiled and sipped his tea.  


Joan still hadn’t spoken. She drank a little, and nibbled at a biscuit. She smiled for a second. Endeavour wondered when it would be okay to talk to her, and tell her what happened.  


Morse begged off as if to go to the bathroom. He gestured to Frederick to come with him.  


“Did you tell her everything?”  


“No, not much,” the inspector said. “You may want to wait ‘til later.”  


“Very good, sir.” Morse went into the washroom.  


When he came out, the rest were singing a football cheer. It ended, and Jim and Frederick laughed.  


“You should come with me next time, Mrs. Thursday,” Jim said.  


“Are you hitting on my wife?” Fred said.  


“Yes,” Jim answered.  


The gathering went on. Jim was the first to get up.  


“Tomorrow’s Saturday,” he said. “Enjoy your weekend.”  


“You as well,” Win said.  


“Come on, I’ll take you home,” Jim said to Rob. They left.  


“I’m going to get some cocoa,” Fred said, and went to the kitchen.  


“I have to put away the clean laundry,” Winifred declared, and went to do just that.  


Endeavour and Joan were left sitting across from each other. Her lips twitched up for just a second.  


“That bruise-” Endeavour said, and pointed to his own right eye. Joan dipped her head.  


“I tried to cover it up with makeup. Guess it didn’t work.”  


“Do you want to go to the hospital?”  


“Not right now. Monday, I might go to the doctor’s office.”  


“You may need surgery.”  


“I’ll ask the doctor to do an x-ray.”  


“Well, fine. What did your Dad tell you, about what happened yesterday?” Morse asked.  


“Some,” Joan said. “He told me, Ray isn’t going to be a danger to society anymore.”  


“I-” Endeavour said, and paused. He decided to go for it. “I shot him.”  


Her eyes went wide. “Really?”  


Morse nodded. “He’s gone.”  


She looked stricken. Tears trickled out of her eyes. “It’s so strange. Part of me still – wants him back.” She sniffled. “I helped somebody commit adultery.”  


“Well, he wanted to. He’s the one who lied to you.”  


“I used to think it was my fault. That I made him angry.”  


“It wasn’t. A man’s supposed to keep his hands to himself.”  


“I know that now. Before, I didn’t.”  


“He took advantage of your-” He was going to say ‘weakness,’ but stopped. “Vulnerability.”  


“I want to say thank you. You saved my life.”  


“Just doing my job.” Again, he smiled a little.  


Her shoulders trembled. Endeavour got up and crossed to her chair.  


“May I?” he said, and stretched out his hands. She looked behind her, and nodded.  


He massaged her neck and shoulders. She relaxed and closed her eyes. “You’re really good at that.”  


“I’m also really good-”  


Her parents walked back into the room. Morse leaped back.  


“Hello,” Winifred said. “Would you like to stay and watch telly?”  


“I think I’ll get going now. I’d like to go to the park tomorrow.”  


“Which one?” Win asked.  


“Lemon Fields.”  


“All right. Do you go fishing? I hear they have good ponds.”  


“I don’t think I have since I was eleven.” He smiled. “I’ll get there around ten.”  


“Well, enjoy your walk.”  


He waved goodbye to everyone, and left.

The next day, he got up and got dressed. He didn’t have any casual clothes, just a long-sleeved white shirt, and beige slacks, as usual.  


Waiting for him at the park, as he expected, was Joan.  


“Nice day, eh?” He smiled, and sat next to her on the bench.  


“It’s very bright,” she said.  


“So, you got my meaning from the clues yesterday?”  


“Yes. Sometimes you’re not that hard to figure out.”  


“Did you take the bus?”  


“Yes.” She pointed across the pond. “Look at that. Is it a heron?”  


“Might be.” He screened the sun out of his eyes.  


“Yesterday, you – you know-”  


“Shot someone. Yes.”  


“Do you think you can handle it all by yourself?”  


“I’ll do all right.”  


“Do you ever take time off from work?”  


“You sound just like your father.”  


“Well, I can’t make you, but do think about it. She hugged her knees. “Why don’t you like your first name? I think it’s nice.”  


Startled, he smiled. “First time anyone other than my mother’s said that to me. How did you learn it?”  


“I looked at some paperwork, once, when I was visiting my father at the station.”  


“You should work for MI6.”  


She snorted. “Yeah, they’d take me. I can’t find my keys, half the time.”  


“Join the club.”  


“I’m thinking I might like to go and work for an adoption office. Help kids find homes.”  


“Aren’t you a social worker? Isn’t that a different thing?”  


“Yes, but Jim once said, you put them behind bars and I send them right back on the street. I didn’t want to be in direct competition with him.” She brushed the hair out of her eyes. “With you.”  


“Well, tell him not to say that anymore. Everyone has to make a living. If it weren’t you, it would be someone else, doing the exact same thing.”  


“I know, but I was so intimidated. I guess that’s why I liked Ray.”  


He winced. “It’s not your fault! Don’t say his name again.”  


“Okay.”  


She took a deep breath and sniffed to pull back tears. They rolled down anyway.  


He noticed, and took her hand. She looked over at him.  


He clenched her hand, and looked out over the pond. “Do you, ah, ever think about the future?”  


“Yes, sometimes.”  


“What do you see yourself doing in ten years?”  


“Oh, I might get my Master’s degree. I don’t think much beyond that. You get so disappointed in life.”  


“And where do you see me?”  


“I guess a DCI? You should be ready for the test before then.”  


“A good job is useful, but it’s not the only thing in life.”  


“That’s for sure. My Dad says he and Mom are going out to Wales this winter. Might do some skiing.”  


“Sounds like an adventure.”  


“Yes, and they need it. Might save their-” She blushed. “Oh, God, what am I saying?”  


“Oh.” Morse thought he knew what the trouble was. “Well, anyone could use a refresher.”  


“Yeah, now and then.” He lifted up her hand and kissed it.  


Shocked, she turned to face him. “Morse, what is this? What are you doing?”  


“This is not, ah, so easy for me to say.” He turned away for a second. “When we get back, you’ll see, I got something for you. I hope it’s the right size.”  


“Oh, Morse. That’s so thoughtful of you. It’s not my birthday. I’ll have to get you something nice in return. What size sweater do you take?”  


“Um, adult size large.”  


“Noted.”  


“I’d prefer a light jacket.”  


“Okay, then.”  


“Ah, that adoption place. Did you apply yet?”  


“No, I’ll start the process Monday.”  


“Do you get some sort of discount, if you adopt two, for instance?”  


“The government doesn’t charge fees. Private agencies can. Why, are you getting that fatherly feeling, as you get, ah, up there in years?” She smiled.  


“You never know.” He scratched behind his ear.  


“You know-” she said, looking over the pond. “There is one thing I didn’t tell my parents.”  


“What?” He furrowed his brow.  


“I’m, I’m-” She dipped her chin. Tears welled in her eyes. “When I was in Leamington, I didn’t take my – my pills, you know. And one thing happened. I wasn’t thinking.”  


“What are you saying?” he said slowly, although he knew exactly what she was saying.  


“I’m going to have a baby.”  


He pulled up her hand again. His jaw dropped.  


“I don’t know whether it’s a boy or a girl. I don’t want to.”  


“Well – well, ah – congratulations. Your first.” He smiled.  


“I’m going to the doctor on Tuesday, just for a check-up.”  


“Smart.”  


“If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t even be here. I’m sure I would have become another statistic at his hands. Not to mention his poor wife.”  


“Now, don’t think about it. I did my job.”  


“All the same, thank you.”  


He nodded.  


“Shame we didn’t think to bring fishing poles.”  


“We’ll bring them next time.”  


“What did happen to his poor wife, anyway?”  


“Women’s Services will be helping her find a new home and job.”  


“Thank God for those people.”  


“Yes.”  


“You don’t look like you’re, ah, showing yet.” He put a hand out and touched her stomach. She gasped.  


“There won’t be any kicking for a few months. My parents would have found out anyway, after my belly started to grow.”  


“Maybe we’d better get back. I’m having a little housewarming party. Would you like to come?”  


“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She smiled. 

He dropped her off at her flat, and went back to his place, to set up for the party. He strung up tinsel, put out bottles of liquor, and set forth plates of hors d’ouevres.  


Morse thought about ordering in, then raided the freezer. He found a large pack of chicken, and stuck the pieces on a tray in the oven.  


Next was a cake. Just his luck, he had bought an ice cream one last week, but not opened it. He put that next to the tray of cold cuts.  


He called the Thursdays, Jim, Robert, and Joan. They would take at least a half hour to get there.  


And they did. The first to ring the bell were Mr. and Mrs. Thursday.  


“Hello, lad,” Frederick said. “Lovely digs you’ve got.”  


“It’s modest, but I’m trying to add some new things.”  


“It’s not even Christmas yet,” Winifred said with a smile. “Beautiful.”  


They sat down. He handed them the snack tray.  


“Good to see you smiling again,” Win said.  


“Thank you. Nice to have a place that feels like home,” Morse said.  


“Put on some music,” Jim said, then turned the radio to a Motown station. He grabbed Mrs. Thursday’s hands and started to dance.  


She laughed uproariously. “Oh, you.” Jim smiled.  


“The chicken’s baking,” Endeavour said.  


“That’ll be good,” Joan said. She made a plate of snacks.  


“Don’t you want to dance?” Robert said.  


“Is your girlfriend here?” Joan smiled.  


“Not yet,” Robert slyly said, and took her hands. They started to dance.  


The doorbell rang. Morse answered. It was a woman in her twenties.  


“Hi, I’m Valerie. Here with Robert.”  


“Come on in.” Morse closed the door behind her.  


He smiled at the dancers. “I still don’t have a partner,” he said, running a finger through the collar of his shirt.  


“In more ways than one,” Jim snickered.  


“Shut up,” Morse snapped.  


Joan walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. “Ah-” she said, and raised her eyebrows. Endeavour grinned, thoroughly embarrassed, and stepped on the dance floor with her.  


“I’m a Quaker. This is a sin,” he said.  


“You’re also C of E, as am I,” Joan pointed out. “It’s all right.”  


“Okay, young lady,” Frederick said to Valerie, and joined her. The radio was playing the Supremes.  


Minutes later, the oven timer went off. Morse dashed to it and took out the tray. He put the pieces on a plate and set it on the table. “Enough dancing. Let’s eat.”  


Everyone sat down. Morse handed out the food and drinks. The guests began to dine.  


“The house feels warmer already.” Endeavour raised his glass.  


Winifred clinked it. “To your happiness in your new home.” Everyone else picked up their glasses as well.  


“Thank you.” Morse sipped his drink.  


“What are you going to name your first child?” Winifred asked.  


“Excuse me?” Endeavour put down his drink. “Don’t I have to do something else first? Like have one?”  


“My daughter could help you.” Win snickered.  


“Mom!” Joan snorted. She tried to change the subject. “Did you invite Sam?”  


“No, he’s busy working. Driving tanks.”  


“He’s not going to reenlist, right?” Joan asked.  


“True.” Win wiped her mouth with a serviette. Endeavour, still blushing, paid attention to his plate.  


A half hour later, everyone was finished eating. Jim and Robert took the plates to the sink.  


“We’ll be going,” Mr. Thursday said. “Thanks for a good time.”  


“See you,” Win said.  


Everyone else got up. “Bye now,” Valerie said. They all walked out.  


One stayed behind. “Got a minute?” Joan asked. Endeavour nodded.  


She stepped close. “I still didn’t tell my parents.” She frowned.  


“Use the phone. I’ll wait.”  


“Thank you,” she said. She picked up the receiver.  


Her father answered. “Hello?”  


“Dad, it’s me.”  


“Hi, Joanie.”  


“I have something to tell you. Mom should hear it, too.”  


“Eh, all right. Is something up?”  


“Yes, Dad.”  


“Okay.” He sounded a little frightened. “Win, honey, come here.” She did. “What do you have to say?”  


“Dad, when I was – in Leamington, I didn’t bring my pills with me. You know what I’m talking about?”  
“Yes.”  


“And I – I-” She gulped. “I’m up the duff.” She started to cry.  


“Oh, honey, really?” Frederick said. “Are you going to keep it? You aren’t going to another country for a termination? Or one of those back-alley hacks?”  


“No, Dad. I’ll keep it.” Her shoulders shook. Endeavour walked up to her and put a hand on her.  


“I’m stunned. It’s our first grandchild. Win, did you hear that?” She nodded. “Something good will come out of this. I’m very happy for you.”  


“You’re not mad?”  


“No, honey. Never.”  


“Thanks, Dad. And Mom.”  


“We’ll start buying teddy bears, and looking for a crib. One of the charity shops should have a good one.”  


“Thanks, Dad. I don’t know how I’ll fit them in my flat.”  


“Ah – won’t you be moving out?”  


“Yes, I hadn’t thought of that. I have to look at new places.”  


“All right. I’ll let you go.”  


“Bye, Dad.” She hung up.  


Endeavour gently turned her around. “I’ll help.”  


“You don’t have to.”  


“I want to.”  


He squeezed her shoulder. “Have you thought of any names?” The corners of his mouth twitched up.  


“I haven’t started. I guess Michelle for a girl, and Steven for a boy?”  


“Sounds good.”  


“You’re a pretty good dancer.”  


“You’re not so bad yourself.” He smiled and stepped back. “Let me put away the leftovers.” He went to the kitchen.  


A few minutes later, he came back. “So, I guess you’re going.”  


“If you want.”  


He nodded. She smiled. “Nice little party,” she said.  


“It was.”  


“I hope your house is a good one.”  


“It says hello back.”  


“Now I’ll-” Behind him, there was a pop sound. He turned around. “Oh, the bulb shorted out. Let me get a new one.” He took the old one out of the lamp and put it on the table.  


Joan walked up to him and embraced him from behind. He froze.  


She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off him. She did the same for his undershirt, and rubbed her hands across the top of his chest.  


“Miss Thursday,” he gasped, “you shouldn’t be doing that.”  


“All right. I’ll stop.” Her hands went still, halfway to his belly button.  


Endeavour turned around. He took her chin in his hand.  


They just barely touched lips. He reached for his shirt and held it in front of his chest. “I – I have to-”  


“There’s one more thing I’d like to do. Before I go.” She walked into the bathroom. Puzzled, he stared after her.  


She came back with a towel, and something under it. “Put this under your neck,” she said. He reached for it and complied.  


Joan held up a razor and a can of shaving cream. She shot the foam into her hand and rubbed it over his full beard.  


“But-” he squeaked. She put a finger over his lips. Then she began to shave him.  


Joan moved slowly. When she was done, she took the towel and put it and the other supplies back in the bathroom. He stroked his face, and looked in the mirror.  


Endeavour turned on the water and splashed it over his face. He picked up the bottle of aftershave, then put it down. “Never mind.”  


He turned to face Joan. “You-” he said, then stopped.  


They kissed. This time, it lasted much longer.  


He took her hand and rushed into the bedroom. He knocked open the door.  


They writhed under the covers. She bucked against him so hard he almost lost control.  


She cried out. He shouted.  


Then it was over. He lay there, panting and sweating. She moved to lie beside him.  


He leaned his head on her shoulder. She stroked his hair. “I waited – so long-” he said, short of breath.  


“Shh. Get some sleep,” she murmured.  


“What are we going to do about – you know?”  


“Jason for a boy, Lisa for a girl.”  


“Good enough. I’ll get you a key.” He nestled into her shoulder. "By the way. The gift I got you. It's a ring."  


"We'll look at it later."  


They fell asleep.


End file.
